A contacting device, in particular for a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) is known, for example, from WO 91/15101. In this contacting device, a housing is provided that is formed as a contact support, and the SIM is pressed by a cover or a portion of the housing against contact elements located in the contact support when the SIM is in place. Bearing and linking means serve for mounting the cover to the contact support.